


What if Claire did live in the 18th century?

by wongirl



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongirl/pseuds/wongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Claire did live the 18th century? What if she was staying with the Duke of Argyll, that Randall mentioned could cancel the second flogging, when Brian (Jamie's father) went see him about getting Jamie out of Fort William?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Would just like to mention this is my very first fan fiction so please be merciful when it comes to your comments. I would also like to say I don't know much about the real Duke of Argyll apart from finding out where he may have lived so anything I might mention about him is pretty much going to be what I made up.

Prologue

Brian Fraser rode hard to Inveraray Castle to see the Duke of Argyll and hopefully get his son released and out of the hands of that vicious Captain Randall, even though he knew they was little chance that the Duke would agree or even getting back in time to spare his son a second flogging he had to try. When he finally reached the castle, briefly taking in it's grim and foreboding appearance which did nothing to ease his nerves for what he was trying to attempt, as the footman lead him into the entrance hall and was asked to sit and wait while he went to inform his master of Mr Fraser's presence. While Brian sat and waited for the servant to return he slightly bent other and rubbed the middle of his forehead and allow himself to let everything that had happened in the last few days sink in feeling his eyes water up with unshed tears. So concertated on his grief he never noticed another presence in the room until he heard a soft female voice say, "Sir, are you alright?"

Looking up startled to suddenly see a pretty young woman of about twenty-three years of age in a green riding dress with wild curly brown hair and striking golden eyes, who obviously had just come in from horse riding, looking down at him with great concern and sympathy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will still be from Brian's pov and next one will probably be from Jamie's.

Chapter 1

Embarrassed to have been seen in the such a state Brian at first tried to cover his small outburst by saying he was fine but the young woman clearly not dumb or insensitive enough to buy this feeble attempt quickly sat on the chair next to him and reaching out a hand said, "Please, forgive my manners my name is Claire, Claire Beauchamp."

"Brian, Brian Fraser." quickly shaking her outstretched hand.

"Now, what's wrong?" she said bluntly.

"Very direct, aren't ye, lassie." he said abit disapprovingly.

"Yes, I've heard that before, but please tell me, I do know that the Duke is busy today so we do have some time to kill and whatever it is it may help you to let it all out." Claire said clearly concerned.

Measuring the current options Brian decided that since this Mrs Beauchamp clearly wasn't going to leave and it really would be a relief to tell someone plus perhaps it would be good to sort out his words for when he faces the Duke so he told Claire the whole sorry tale from Randall attacking Jenny and Jamie at Lallybroch to Jamie being taken to Fort William to his reason for being here.

When he finally finished laying hands on each of the armrests of his chair and laying back slightly, briefly feeling the both relief of saying it all aloud and hopelessness of the situation then hearing Claire say in low voice, "Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ." 

"Aye, Captain Randall said the only way to get Jamie released is to get permission from the Duke of Argyll, so ye see the reason I'm here, Lass."

"Yes, Oh maybe I can help." she said hopefully

"How?," he said in a slightly sceptic tone

"Well, the Duke owe's me a favour, for helping him get over his pneumonia a couple of weeks ago hence why I'm here, I'm healer you see," she paused a moment before speaking again. "I could get him to agree to gaunt your son a pardon, so you can get him out of that place."

Shocked both my her revelation about being a healer and her offer of help, Brian took a minute to take it all in, When finally he composed himself enough to answer he said, "Why?"

"Why, what." said Claire in a slightly confused voice,

"Why would ye agree to do that for me?"

"Well, you look like you need some help and I've been about the highlands enough to hear alot more horror stories about your Captain Randall plus I'm never going to use that favour for anything I could want, I always prefer to earn what I get."

"How very unenglish of ye."

"I'm going ignore any offence I could take from that and see it as a compliment."

Both of them were still laughing when the footman finally returned telling him Duke will see him now and Claire said she would come with him and appeal his case to the Duke. Claire then turned to Brian and said solemnly, "If the Duke agrees, I'll even come with you back to Fort William if you like, make sure Randall listens to you and see to any wounds your Jamie might have."

"Thank you." he said and meaning it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note Randall did say that Jamie's dad wouldn't get back in time to stop the second flogging so I can't decide whether to have them get there during or after the flogging.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The pain of the lashes brought down on his back was so excruciating Jamie felt himself start to feel weak, as he faintly heard a commotion below the platform then everything went black. Then his arms were suddenly cut down and he felt small soft hands patting his cheeks asking him to open his eyes, which he managed just a crack to see a beautiful woman in front of him, with the prettiest brown curls he'd ever seen and golden eyes like a leopard, looking at him worriedly then give a slight smile when she saw his eyes open. If it were not for the pain of his back and sound of Black Jack Randall cursing and yelling objections he'd of thought he was in heaven and she were an angel. Then suddenly hearing his father's voice he reluctantly took his eyes off her to look to his father who had finished dealing with Captain Randall and was calling his Uncle Dougal who was in the crowd to help him get Jamie down and out towards the wagon he brought he then turned to Jamie and said reassuredly, "Didna fash lad, we're going home now."

He was laid down on his front on a clean sheet in the back of the wagon as his angel from before climbed in the back with him, fetching various things from the small box she had with her and started tending to his back, while his father climbed up front of the wagon and slowly as to jolt him as little as possible started on the road home. During the trip back to Lallybroch he passed out again this time out of sheer exhaustion but when he awoke Jamie felt a lot more like himself again aside from his back that hurt like the devil, he turned his head slightly to look at the lady that was still tending to the bloody mess that was his back but when she noticed he had awoken she turned to look at him and said, "Hello, I'm Claire and you would be Jamie, yes?"

"Aye." Jamie answered weakly, slightly startled by her english accent.

Seeing Jamie's obvious confusion about her presence she started explaining to him the how and why she was here, "I met your father when he went to see the Duke about your release, when he told me everything that happened to you I knew I had to help him, and you."

"Well, thank you, Sassenach, truly," 

Then giving Claire the sweetest smile he could muster which forced her to turn her face away from his beautiful, clear blue eyes staring at her to hide her blushing and pretend to root in her medicine box for something, with plenty of time in the journey left he started to ask about her life she then told him about how she spent most of her life travelling the globe with her Uncle Lamb and how she learnt her healing knowledge from the various healers she met here and there around the world.

"Well alot of these different cultures have been studying medicine just as long as we have if not longer, they just went about it differently." Claire said then she started describing the various ways cultures approached healing.

"Well ye're a fine healer and a kind woman with a good touch, ye husband's a lucky man." Jamie said after spotting the gold wedding ring on her finger.

"Not so lucky, he died about six months ago now." Claire told him, a bit shakerly as her eyes filled up with tears

"Ah lass, I'm so sorry." Jamie said softly while putting his hand over hers and squeezing it slightly

"Don't be sorry, you just took me off guard there for a moment." Claire said reassuringly while wiping the few tears that had fallen from her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was the easy part now I have think about how their time at Lallybroch is going to play out now any suggestions are welcome


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Between how slow they were travelling and how quickly word travels through the highlands it was almost no surprise to Brian to see his daughter, Jenny waiting for them as the wagon rolled into the front yard at Lallybroch but it was a surprise to Jenny when she rushed to the back of the wagon to see Claire there with her brother then looking over to him with shock at the condition of Jamie's back while reassuring herself he was still alive.

"Jenny call for Ian Murray tell 'im Jamie's home and I'll need help gettin' him upstairs and in bed." Brian called to his daughter who was now back to staring at the english woman clearly wanting an explanation.

"Yes Da, right away." Jenny said rushing off to do as her father asked and be back as soon as possible, it wasn't long at all that she was back with Ian who even with his wooden leg provided enough of the extra strength Brian needed to lift Jamie out of the wagon and slowly but surely get him up to his room and lay him face down on his bed leaving Claire and her medicine box to look after him.

Claire had just finished putting salve on his back, while sitting on a stool on the side of the bed when she heard Jamie's voice saying with a weak but wry smile "How does it look?"

"Terrible," she said slightly teasing then turning serious "but it will get better, I promise."

"I know it will, with you here, Sassenach." Jamie said with such faith in his eyes as he looked at her that Claire felt a little overwhelmed and felt herself blush again

"Are you always this trusting or is it only me."

"Only ye, Sassenach." Jamie said softly, making her blush grow stronger

"You should get some more rest you'll need it after the time you've had."

"Aye, ye'll come back though?"

"Of course, I'll be back to check on you, maybe with something for you to eat too." Claire answered a little surprised at the worry in his voice when he asked that question

"Alright, thank ye come back soon, lass."

* * *

Claire slowly made her way downstairs, now feeling her own tiredness and headed into the sitting room hearing Brian Fraser's voice, when she entered the sitting room she saw Mister Fraser standing by the mantle above the fireplace and Jenny sitting in one of the armchairs, seeing Claire enter Jenny looked at her and said, "My father told me what you did for our Jamie, thank ye."

"You're welcome, it's fine, as I told your father, when told me what Randall did to you and your brother I knew I had to help."

Brian spoke up then asking how Jamie was doing, Claire immediately answered saying "He'll be fine, he'll carry the scars the rest of his life but there's nothing life threatening, but theres not much I can do now apart from try to stop him developing a fever and wait for his wounds to heal."

"Well, at least we got 'im home," Brian said weakly but quickly recovered saying "and I already asked the housekeeper to put a room together for ye, Claire."

"Well, thank you, Mister Fraser but I want you to know I'll not overstay my welcome, I promise."

"That's impossible, ye're welcome to stay as long as ye want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to inform you all, I'm going to be editing and fixing up these first few chapters for a little bit before continuing this story


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one this time, but I'll try to do better next chapter

Chapter 4

Between Claire's medicines and Jamie's strong constitution he managed to avoid having much of a fever and within a few weeks the welts on his back healed enough for him to bear wearing his shirt again and start to rejoin the outside world which caused him no small measure of delight. For while part of him enjoyed Claire tending to him he didn't at all enjoy being confined to his bed most of the time. Once word spread to tenants of Lallybroch about Claire's hand in their future laird's rescue and his speedy recovery, she started gaining alot more patients throughout the estate and Jamie happily accompanied her on house calls which still gave them plenty of time together to talk afterwards.

It was one such an occasion, one late afternoon, near the end of autumn when Claire had just finished a house call and was walking back to the house with Jamie and they stopped for a moment when the main house came to full view, with soft light glowing from nearly every window.

"Bonny sight is it not, Sassenach." Jamie said looking towards the house.

"Yes, it's lovely." Claire answered honestly, with getting to know most of the tenants, all the Frasers making sure she felt at home and the general cosiness of the place she'd already become quite attached to Lallybroch...and to Jamie.

Since Claire realised she was starting to develop feelings towards this young man, almost since she first met him, it shocked her. Since her husband's death she'd had little interest in pursuing any other romantic relationships but there was no denying it now, especially since she was more or less stuck at Lallybroch until after winter, only then could she think about any plans she may have about where she'd go next.

"Looking forward to the yuletide party, won't be long now." Jamie said breaking her train of thought.

"Yes, Jenny mentioned it a couple to days ago, she's even helping me pull a good evening gown together for it."

"I'm sure ye'd look bonnie in anythin', Sassenach." he said intensely making Claire's cheeks go bright red.

"Thank you, Jamie but I'm sure it won't help the few dancing skills I possess."

"Na, I don't believe that, I'm sure ye can do anythin'." Jamie said staring at her in earnest.

After a long pause Jamie spoke up again, "I was thinkin' or wonderin', if yer were had anythin' planned termorrow."

"No, I'm free most of the day, why?"

"Well ye see I was plannin' to go horse ridin' o'er to this meadow close by, and I hopin' that maybe ye'd like to come w'th me, there'll be plenty o' those wee herbs ye like to gather."

"I would really like that, very much Jamie, thank you."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Jamie woke up excited about his plans with Claire today, he looked out of the window to check on the weather to see that the sun was out and while it was too late in the year to be very warm, the air was cool and crisp. He quickly got dressed and ran down to talk to Mrs Crook, the housekeeper about putting a picnic together to take with them for their lunch. Then Jamie made his way to dining room to see his Da already sitting down at the table for breakfast, seeing his son enter he greeted him.

"Mornin' son, so what do ye have planned fer today?"

"Well, I'm takin' Claire out fer the day, thought we'd go to that meadow not far from 'ere and gather a few herbs fer her medicine box."

"A bit late in the year fer herb gatherin' isn't it?" Brian asked, teasing him.

"Well, ye never know."

"But seriously Jamie, I would like to believe that any intentions ye have towards the lady to be honourable ones."

Jamie paused for a moment before answering, "Da, do ye remember when I was about sixteen, a little while after I returned from Castle Leoch, I asked ye once how ye ken which is the right woman to marry."

"Like it were yesterday."

"Ye told me, ye just ken, and it ye have ta think about it, ye have not felt it."

"Is this ye roundabout way of sayin' yer believe Claire's the one."

"I ken she is," Jamie said showing the confidence he had in this statement through his voice, "I assume yer have no objections."

Brian answered almost immediately, "None at all"

In fact Brian was quite thrilled at the thought of having Claire Beauchamp as a daughter-in-law, despite any reservations he may have had concerning her already been married before or about Jamie being too young (after all he was only nineteen), not just for perhaps saving his son's life. He'd also grown genuinely very fond of her over the last few weeks of her stay at Lallybroch, and the tenants general health had already improved greatly since her coming here, plus even from an completely cold-blooded standpoint, her presence here kept most of the red coats away because after Fort William most of them knew about her friendship with the Duke of Argyll and wished to avoid trouble.

* * *

It was a short ride towards the meadow, it was a beautiful sight with tall trees all around it, with a few leaves fluttering down below like butterflies in a collection of different shades of red and gold. It reminded Claire quite a bit of Jamie's hair which was also made up of different shades of red and gold mixed together, in her more shameful moments, she sometimes thought about how soft and thick it looked and how nice it would feel to run her hands through it. It was Jamie's voice that broke her out of her fantasies.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Claire said clearly missing what he just told her.

"I was just sayin' that we're lucky that the weather's hold out for us, aye"

"Yes, you're right about that."

They finally came to stop near the edge of the clearing, Jamie quickly swung down off his horse to help Claire off hers, feeling that strange connection he always felt when they touched, as he held on to her waist with both hands to lift her down and reluctantly letting her go after. The two of them walked around for a while taking in the autumn air and looking for useful plants and herbs, but Brian was right and most of the really useful ones were long gone by now, and both of them knew it but were happy for the excuse to spend some time together.

As the day wore on Jamie quickly got the picnic basket and blanket he brought from off the back of his horse, he quickly spend out the blanket and took the various bits of food from the basket. As they ate they talked about everything and anything or sometimes just enjoyed the scenery until one moment when one of the falling leaves landed on Jamie's head and got caught in his hair making Claire giggle, she spoke up smiling. 

"Here, let me get it," she quickly got it out holding the leaf in front of his face, "There you are, a momento".

This made Jamie smile too and then he took the leaf off her and put it in his sporran, "Thank ye, Sassenach."

He then reached for her hand and squeezed it gently, making her look up at his face. He was looking at her in a way which held no secret about his feelings towards her. She lifted her head up slightly, while he was lowering his towards hers and cupping the back of her head with his other hand, and suddenly his lips were pressed against hers. That kiss might have lasted forever or just a few moments, all sense of time had disappeared for the two of them and nothing else seemed to exist outside of this moment.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Since their picnic Jamie and Claire had stolen every moment together they could over the next month leading up to the yuletide party, but the last few days leading up to the party Claire had noticed that Jamie had been acting...different. Nothing bad but he was just suddenly more thoughtful and serious like he was concentrating on something important but whenever she started to ask about it he always found some way to avoid answering by either having something witty to say back or kissing her, the latter being more effective.

* * *

The night of the party, Claire wore a creamy gold dress, that Jenny helped make for her, it brought out the golden colour of her eyes and Jenny helped her put her hair up with yellow ribbons and left some loose curls framing her face before she disappeared downstairs to check on the preparations for the party. When Claire finally made her way downstairs as well, she saw Jamie waiting below for her, wearing his full highland regalia with the most dumbstruck look on his face.

"Are you, alright?" Claire asked when he wouldn't stop staring.

"Aye, it's only I dinna think I've ever seen anything as beautiful as ye are right now, not in my whole life." Jamie said softly but clearly.

This statement made Claire's face go bright red but she quickly answered him, "Thank you, well er.., care to escort a lady inside."

"It would be my honour, my lady." He smiled and followed it with gallant bow then held out his arm for her to link on to.

Most of the furniture had been moved out of the main room to make space for the party guests, and a couple of tables had been put near the back wall, which had a punch bowl and odd bits of food to nibble on later upon them. A few of the guests had already arrived which wasn't surprising since some were Lallybroch tennants and so didn't have as far to travel as some other of the Fraser family's friends and when the house was more or less filled with people, musicians were called up to a space set aside for them to start playing some music and couples were already starting to make their way to the center of the room. Jamie who had hardly left Claire's side all night, except to greet some of the guests at the door with his father, half dragged her on to the dance floor with him, despite her half hearted attempts to escape nervously giggling the whole way. But once the dancing started, she practically lost herself in both the music and the feel of Jamie's arms around her.

They danced four dances in a row before Jamie lead them towards the punch bowl to get something to drink. Catching their breath they just stood there for a while and enjoyed watching the other couples twirl around, including Jenny and Ian who joined in for while, his wooden leg not slowing him down a bit.

When they finished their drinks, Jamie then suddenly turned to Claire and said, "Would you mind comin' outside with me for a bit."

"It's a bit cold outside for a walk isn't it?" she answered, questioningly looking out the window to see the ground covered in snow.

"I'll be sure to grab ye cloak for ye."

"Alright, not for too long though."

* * *

Despite the cold it was a beautiful night with all the snow covering the ground like a blanket and light from the windows making it sparkle. The two of walked in silence for a bit wrapped in their thick cloaks and standing close together to stay as warm as possible.

Jamie then stopped and turned to her, his face full of emotion and his voice sounding serious as he started to talk.

"Claire, I must tell ye now that I have loved you from the very moment I first laid eyes on yer, and now I wake up everyday and find that I love you more then I did the day before," he paused for minute to catch his breath, "Which is why I want to ask...um," he then knelt down on one knee, heedless of the snow, and reached out to take both her hands in his and continued, "Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, will ye do me the great honour of consenting to be my wife?"

Claire who had been silent throughout this speech only had to think for a minute from taking it all in, her eyes filling up with happy tears, she took in a deep breath and said loudly, "Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes."

Next thing she knew she was wrapped up tight into Jamie's arms, and they stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, until Jamie brought both of his hands up to cup the back of her head and gently lifted it up to look into her eyes and he then saw the candlelight from the window behind them shine onto the top of her head.

"Mo nighean donn," he said softly, while lightly brushing his hand over her soft, brown curls that were framing her face.

"What does that that mean?" she asked.

"It means, 'my brown-haired lass', I've been longing to call you that for a long time now"

Before anything more could be said he bent his head down and kissed her, and the rest of the world vanished away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i just needed to add in a 'Mo nighean donn' moment, I love that nickname


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just going to do the epilogue now but I wanted to try writing a chapter or two about Claire and Jamie being engaged because they didn't really have much of an engagement in the books for obvious reasons plus I thought a bonding moment with Jenny and Claire would be nice.

Chapter 7

It had been a week since the party and whole of Lallybroch had been alive with excitement since Jamie and Claire announced their engagement, for it had a while since they had held a proper wedding there. Of course if it were just up to Jamie they would have been married the day after the yuletide party, but his father and Jenny brought in some logic by suggesting that it would be better to wait until spring when it would be warmer and easier to get some proper wedding flowers also with Jamie and Claire one day becoming the laird and lady of the estate someday everyone wanted to make it a real celebration.

* * *

 Since the engagement was announced Jenny had started showing Claire how the house was run, to get her prepared for taking over as mistress of the place and though Jenny was happy for Jamie and glad to finally be getting a sister, she did take the eventual handing over the title of mistress with mixed emotions. For she had been practically in charge of the place since she was eleven years old and she wouldn't be human if a small part of her wasn't sad at the prospect of giving the task to someone else.

On one such day when Jenny was going over with Claire the various daily tasks again, Claire turned to her future sister-in-law and said, "You do know I'm not trying to completely usurp you, Jenny, right," Jenny looked up at this, "I mean this will always be your home, perhaps more than mine, and I would never dream of taking it away from you."

"Thank ye, Claire for saying so but ye ken as well as I do that yer'll be the new mistress.."

Claire interrupted then and said, "Yes and it will be big adjustment for everyone and not just for the two of us, but I do hope we will always have each other to count on, and not just because that."

Jenny then pulled Claire into a tight hug which greatly surprised her, because from what she had already learned about Jenny from staying here these past months, was that while Claire knew Jenny had a gentle side, she didn't show it often. When Jenny finally released her she said, "Come, follow me." She then lead Claire up a couple flights of stairs until they reached the attic room and she quickly found an old trunk which she opened and got out a beautiful white dress, with a gorgeous lace pattern around the bodice and down the sleeves, and a skirt shaped like a bell.

"Well, what do you think?" Jenny asked holding the dress up high with both hands.

"It's beautiful." Claire said softly while slowly reaching a hand out towards the dress but not quite daring to touch it.

"It was my mother's wedding dress, I thought ye might like to wear it at ye own wedding."

"I'd be honoured to, but are you sure."

"Aye, I'm sure."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jamie and Ian were mending a fence out in the fields when Ian turned to Jamie and said teasingly, "Well bràthair, are yer really ready to become a married man?."

"Aye, Ian do ye think ye'll ever join me?" Jamie said teasing back.

"Na, what lass would like bein' stuck with a one legged cripple."

"I dinna think Jenny would mind."

"Well, we'll see."

"Aye," Jamie decided to let the subject drop for now, if he knew Jenny like he thought he did, it wouldn't be long until she'll practically force Ian up the aisle when she gets fed up of waiting for him, but deciding to change the subject he spoke up again, "Back to my becomin' a married man, I've been being to ask whether you'd mind standin' up with me at my wedding as my best man."

"Of course I will, ye didna even have to ask." Ian answered truthfully but he was touched all the same.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Near the beginning of February, when the snow disappeared completely the wedding plans were in full bloom and the date was set on the twenty-sixth of March. Putting together the guest list was an easy job since Claire didn't have any family to speak of and there weren't alot of members of Jamie's family he wanted to invite apart from his Uncle Dougal and his godfather, Murtagh, but there was an open invitation to all the tennants of Lallybroch so the church was properly going to be full up anyway. Jenny who was used to managing things handled nearly all the other arrangements with great relish and with the occasional input from Claire, which worked out well since Claire still had her responsibilities as healer to deal with especially since most of the Lallybroch residents had caught a mild cold from the still chilly weather.

It was a week before the big day when Murtagh came and two more days when Dougal Mackenzie arrived at Lallybroch, and by that time all the wedding plans were settled and only thing left to do for everyone, especially the young couple to do now was wait. The night before the wedding, when the ladies went up to bed, the men all gathered in the living room with a couple bottles of whisky and started raising their glasses in a toast.

Dougal after a few glasses turned to Jamie and said with a teasing sound in his voice, "So young Jamie, bet ye're looking forward for tomorrow night, aye?."

Brian spoke up at this statement, "Ah Dougal, let the lad be."

"Fine, but let me just say lad, if ye want my advice...,"

"No," Jamie quickly interupted, "I'm sure I can work it all out myself."

Dougal seemed mildly shocked at this but quickly spoke up again with, "Work it out, do ye mean ye've never done it before, lad?"

"Well, er no."

Dougal gave a quick laugh and said, "Well if ye're anythin' like yer Da ye'll do fine, aye Brian."

Brian just gave a quick 'hmm' not knowing what to say to that. Then Murtagh then spoke up with, "Well, I will tell ye lad that generally speaking women didna care for it much, so it's better to be quick about it and try not to hurt 'er."

Jamie not wanting to hear anymore got up and said he was going up to bed now, deciding it would be better to follow his own judgement when the time came and plus he knew since Claire had been married before she had obviously done it before, so she was sure to let him know if he did something wrong.

* * *

Speaking of which Claire and Jenny also stayed up for a bit talking, with Claire sat at the dressing table in front of the mirror with Jenny brushing her hair, Jenny spoke up suddenly. "So, are ye nervous?"

"A little, but more excited than anything else." Claire answered.

"Not even about the wedding night?."

"No, not really well..," Claire started saying then whispered the rest, "...I have done it before."

Jenny giggled abit at that but suddenly curious asked, "But doesn't it hurt?"

"No, well it does a little the first time but nothing too bad," Claire answered gently then continued on with, "and when it's with someone you love it's..," laughed nervously before finishing with a smile plastered on her face, "..it's good damn fun."

There was a brief silence until the two of them turned to each other and burst out laughing which lasted for the longest time until Jenny left Claire's room to let her get some sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note I had to sneak in the wedding ring made from Jamie's key in here because I found that so touching in the tv show.

Chapter 9

Jamie woke up early the next morning both from the excitement of the day and the distant sounds of people bustling about downstairs obviously starting preparations for the wedding breakfast so when he heard his Da knocking on his door to wake him up, he was already out of bed and looking out the window at the beautiful morning outside wanting always remember this day as the moment his life changed forever.

When called out to his father and informed he was already awake Brian entered his son's room carrying his wedding clothes and placed them on his bed then said, "Best start getting ready son, you didna want to be late for ye own wedding, do ye."

"Aye Da right away."

Brian didn't leave right away though he just stood there for a moment just looking at his son. Jamie spoke again a little confused at his staring.

"Anythin' wrong Da?"

"Na, son I'm just thinkin' it seems like it were just yesterday ye were a wee lad, now ye full grown and about to get married," Brain said wistfully and paused absorbing this moment, then regaining himself spoke again, "Well I better check on things downstairs, seriously get dressed we'll want to arrive at the church before Claire does."

* * *

 Speaking of Claire she also awake early, earlier than Jamie even since her dressing would take longer than his would. Luckily Jenny was there to help her so she was in safe hands with her. Ellen Fraser's wedding dress hadn't needed to be altered much to fit Claire since they were both tall women but the she still required some help with lacing up the back and Jenny had got some roses from her mother's old rose bush for her bouquet which was made up of roses, forget-me-nots and a couple of bluebells and had done her hair in the most striking way possible with part of it pulled up with a few of the extra flowers left over from her bouquet threaded in at the top and the rest of her curls flowing down the back of her neck.

When they were finished Claire stood for a moment in front of the mirror with Jenny admiring their great work. Claire spoke lightly then, "Well Jenny, do you think I'll do your brother proud."

"Of course ye will, ye look beautiful, well are ye're ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Jamie and Brian arrived at the church to see it was as full as they expected it to be with most of the tennants come to see their future laird get happily married with Dougal and Murtagh seated up front and Ian standing up by the altar with the priest waiting for them. Ian raised his hand in brief wave at them in greeting then Jamie and his Da joining him at the front to take their positions. Jamie quickly turned to Ian and said, "Did you get the ring like I asked ye?"

"Of course, I did it's right 'ere." Ian answered quickly getting it out to show it to Jamie. It was a simple iron ring but it was fashioned from Jamie's key to Lallybroch so Claire would always know the place was as much her home as it was his.

Then Jenny rushed in towards the musicians to tell them to started playing and also took her place in front of the alter across from the men and everyone turned to the back of the church to see Claire enter through the open doors with everyone greeting her appearance with audible gasps and muted awws. Jamie remembered half-thinking her an angel when he first met her but now at this moment he was convinced of it as he saw her approch him and then take his hand in hers. 

The rest of the wedding ceremony pasted in a blur for the two of them as they repeated their vows as they were instructed to by the priest, until Jamie slid the ring onto her finger. Dougal then came up with a knife and lightly cut both they wrists and tied them together with a bit of cloth and they said the bits of gaelic to two of them rehearsed (well at least what Claire had to rehearse) which meant, _'Ye are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone. I give ye my Body, so that we Two might be One. I give ye my Spirit, 'til our Life shall be Done.'_  

Then priest said "You may now kiss yer bride." Which Jamie and Claire was happy to do giving each other a good, long kiss, resulting in a few loud cheers from the congregation afterwards.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Though it was a small wedding party it was still going strong when Jamie and Claire headed up to their new room, it was decided that the two of them would move into the north room which was larger and easier for them both to share rather than Claire just moving into Jamie's old room. When they entered and closed the door both of them were suddenly struck with shyness, Claire thinking a drink would help them relax moved over to the dresser where a tray with a wine bottle and two glasses lay and poured them both a glass and handed one to Jamie who raised it to give a quick toast, "To my beautiful wife, Claire Fraser." Claire blushed at that but raised her own glass in return and they both had a quick sip, she then moved to sit on the edge of the bed and patted the space next to her silently asking him to sit next to her, which he did.

She then took his hand and lightly stroked it with her thumb then said, "So, nervous are you?"

"Aye, properly alot more than you are."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I..um, that is I didna think I told yer before, but I've never done this before."

Claire was only mildly shocked before she spoke again, "Well, that doesn't matter you mostly just have to go slowly and pay attention."

Jamie looked rather doubtful at this statement seeing it Claire gave a short laugh and getting an idea she said, "Well, either way I would appreciate a little help with my laces, if you wouldn't mind." She stood up then and turned her back to him.

Mildly stunned by her sudden boldness, he hesitanted for moment before also standing up and moved behind her, and started to slowly undo the laces of her gown, his breath becoming shorter, when they completely undone Claire pulled her arms out of the laced sleeves and let the dress fall to the floor.

"If you could undo underskirt as well, please," she said breathlessly, her breath becoming a little short too.

"Aye."

Jamie's hands were starting to tremble slightly now, as he undid the underskirt and she turned back around to face him, seeing where this was going he started to undo the laces of her corset too without being asked, when he was done the garment fell apart and fell to the floor leaving Claire in just her shift. Jamie then moved in closer and kissed her long and deep, they finally came up for air and looked into each others eyes and most of his nerves faded away.

* * *

Much later they were curled up together in bed with Claire huddled up next to Jamie half lying on his chest with his arm around her, then Claire sat up slightly laying her head on her elbow looking suddenly curious and asked, "So is it like you thought it would be?."

"Almost, I thought...," Jamie started saying wistfully then clearly embarrassed by something paused and said, "well never mind."

"Oh come on you can't leave it there now, tell me." Claire urged lightly kissing his shoulder.

"Well I didna know yer did it face to face... I thought it would be the back way like horses ye ken." he said nervously

Claire burst out laughing but seeing him blush made a determined effot to stop then still snickering abit asked, "Really that's what you thought didn't your father ever explain things to you?"

"Well they was never any need before since he always made sure I knew to wait til I married and I felt a bit foolish about asking him now, although Dougal attempted to give me some unwelcome advice last night but I didna think I'd care much for his view on the matter."

"You're properly right about that." Claire said she hadn't known Dougal Mackenzie very long but knew enough to agree with Jamie about that.

Then Jamie sat up too and looked straight at her and asked also turning curious, "Can I ask ye a question too?"

"Of course you can."

"Did ya like it?"

She smiled and then leaned other to him to give him a quick kiss and answered softly still smiling, her cheeks turning red, "Yes I did like it Jamie."

Jamie smiled then too and leaned other and pulled into a long, slow kiss then suddenly thinking of something briefly got out of bed and came back with a small pouch.

"This is for you."

Claire took the pouch a little confused but quickly opened it and poured the contents into one hand which turned out to be a beautiful pearl necklace. Jamie then took them out of her hand and put them over her head.

"Oh Jamie they're lovely."

"Aye, they're only scotch pearls though, they belonged to my mother and now they belong to my wife." he said while softly brushing her hair off her shoulders.

"Oh Jamie," she repeated breathlessly then continuing with "won't your father mind though?."

"Nay, he gave them to me to give to you," he said lifting one of her hands up and kissed the back of it. "he said to tell ye to think of it as a wedding gift."

Claire then allowed Jamie to pull her into his arms and kiss her, holding her close while pulling her back down on the bed under him.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

_One_ _Year Later_

It was a typical day at Lallybroch in early spring and everyone was up and about with Brian in his office seeing to the accounts book, most of the men out in the fields planting crops and women seeing to the daily chores. The main difference around the estate being that everyone was under strict orders from the young master not to disturb his wife with any medical troubles unless it was a life or death situation the reason being that she was now nine months pregnant. Jamie had of course banned her from doing house calls and the fact that she was at least two weeks past her pressumed due date meant he fussed and hovered over her like she were a china doll. This particular day Claire was sitting in her usual armchair in the living room doing some odd mending which wasn't her favourite activity but it was properly the most strenuous thing she was allowed to do these days, with Jenny who was also under strict instructions from Jamie not to let her out of her sight, was sitting in the chair next to her also doing the mending.

Later, when the field work was done for the day the men came home and after a quick wash came into the living room with Ian greeting Jenny with a kiss and taking a seat on the sofa, the two of them just got married a month or two ago, and Jamie rushing in after him to kneel down by Claire's armchair, after also greeting her with a quick kiss. 

Jamie spoke then tentatively asking, "You alright, Sassenach?"

"I'm fine, nothings happened yet but I told you it's perfectly normal for first babies to be late." Claire answered gently

"Aye, ye did but it doesn't make the waiting any easier, or ease my worring for yer much." he said honestly, with one corner of his mouth twitching upward near the end.

He leaned forward then and gave her another kiss before sitting next to Ian on the sofa after getting a book to read or pretend to read while occasionally looking over to Claire like she was a bomb about to explode. Then all of a sudden Claire made a strange 'oof' noise which made everyone in the room jump up and Jamie ask once again if she was alright to which she answered with, "Oh I'm fine but I think I might be having a baby tonight."

* * *

Claire was immediately carried upstairs and the midwife was called for, who when she got there confirmed that Claire was in labour. Brian, Jamie and Ian were all gathered in the living room all night waiting, while Jenny was upstairs with Claire and the midwife while always being bombarded with questions when she came out to fetch something the midwife asked for.

Hours and hours past with no news and just when the morning light broke, Jenny came into the room exhausted to which Jamie, who was also tired from being up all night, went to stand in front of her and asked anxiously, "Well?"

"Well dear brother, you have a daughter." Jenny said feeling very euphoric at delivering the news despite her exhaustion.

Jamie then had the biggest smile on his face and asked a bit worriedly, "and Claire?"

"She's just fine, very tired of course, but she's fine." he then let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

"Can I go up and see them?" Jamie asked but was already heading towards the staircase before hearing an answer.

"Of course ye can."

* * *

When Jamie entered the room he immediately saw Claire, she looked tired but she was still beautiful as the day he first saw her, holding a small bundle in her arms. Seeing him enter Claire called him over, he then sat next her on the bed with one arm around her shoulders looking down at the little bundle Claire was holding, she was so small and perfect.

Claire turned to Jamie and spoke quietly then with, "Isn't she beautiful?"

Jamie then kissed Claire's forehead and answered softly, "Aye, and just as bonny as her mother."

"You got any ideas for a name?"

Jamie thought for a moment, they had of course talked about some baby names but he was previously convinced it would be a boy so he at a bit of loss at what to call her. Then a sudden thought came to him and he said, "What do yer think of, Ellen, after my mother?"

"I like Ellen but I'd prefer she have her own name, what about an alternative like, Ella."

He had to have another think at this and said, "Alright, Ella, but she has to have Janet as middle name though."

"Perfect." Claire said leaning back on his arm now feeling very sleepy.

"So, it's Ella Claire Janet Fraser, I love it, and I love you Claire Fraser."

"And I love you too, Jamie Fraser.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it I'm done, on a side note I did a alternative version of this idea where Claire was born in the 18th century and that story she told Colum at Castle Leoh was true but the more I thought about it I realised the main story with Jamie and Claire wouldn't change that much (time-travelling aside) so I decided to try this version instead but I might have another go at it someday you never know.


End file.
